1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connectors for electronic devices.
2. Background Art
Electrical connectors are used to couple electronic devices together. For example, many electrical devices use plug and socket type connectors to deliver power or data between the devices.
A problem with prior art connectors is that they may not provide an adequate electrical connection in all environments. It would be advantageous to have a more robust electrical connector.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.